King Again
by Leona Orochi
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te habías imaginado escuchar cantar a Izuku? ¿y qué te sientas identificado con la canción? Justo eso le pasa a Shoto ... Solo 1 Cap.


Shoto Todoroki había entrenado arduamente esa mañana de descanso, por esa misma razón, tras comer un refrigerio y tomar una ducha se relajó a tal grado que se quedó dormido en el patio junto a los dormitorios.

Al abrir los ojos y separarse de los brazos de Morfeo es que nota una melodía a la distancía. Las notas producidas por una guitarra acústica provenían a unos metros de distancia de él, a un costado de edificio Heights Alliance, junto a un árbol estaban un muy avergonzado Midoriya y una muy paciente Jiro.

Al parecer, Midoriya tenía problemas con el instrumento de cuerda, se veía muy nervioso a pesar de que Kyoka no mostraba ningún enfado. Es en eso que ella recibe una llamada de celular.

\- Midoriya, discúlpame, tengo que atender esto, espero no tardar mucho. Mientras, sigue practicando, verás que pronto lograrás sacar la canción sin problemas, sólo deja que fluya tu sentimiento - Es así que ella se despide y sale corriendo.

\- Sólo dejar que fluya... - Bufó el favorito de All Might acompañado de un gran suspiro, al parecer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo era algo importante.

\- ¡Je! Todo lo que hace siempre es importante - pensó para si mismo el bicolor mientras presenciaba todo a distancia pues estaba intrigado y muy curioso como todo un felino.

En eso los acordes comienzan a sonar torpemente, tras un gran suspiro y un Plus Ultra es que todo comienza a seguir sin tropiezo, algo dulce lleno de sentimiento, si, podría ser arrullador, es entonces que sin esperarlo comienza a florecer la voz de Midoriya.

_\- You're alone_

_You're on your own_

_So what, have you gone blind_

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

Con cada verso vinieron a él sus memorias, su dicha, su furia, su reconciliació consigo mismo en el Festival Deportivo tras esa ardua batalla.

_\- You've got it all_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again_

¿Era extraño imaginar que Izuku lo coronaba? No, no era que le diera permiso, ni se perdonara así mismo, era recordarle sus anhelos, su propia fuerza de reinar sus propias decisiones, de realmente seguir su futuro como héroe por cuenta propia.

Hasta que la última nota fue removida por el mismo viento y una sonrisa por parte del chico pecoso es que se escuchan unos aplausos acercándose.

\- Bravo, Midoriya - Esas fueron las palabras de Shoto - no sabía que tuvieras pasión por la música.

\- ¡T- To- Todoroki! - Izuku no sabía donde esconder su enrojecido rostro, lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de ocultarse tras la guitarra - Uhmm, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¡Uhmm! ¿realmente te gustó?

\- Si, esa canción tiene mucho sentimiento, de alguna manera la letra me recuerda a ti. Siempre estás diciéndole a la gente lo grandiosos que son. ¿Acaso la escribiste tu?

\- ¿Tu crees eso? Gracias - dijo muy tímidamente - Estoy muy lejos de ser un compositor como lo es Kyoka, no, nada que ver. Una vez estaba escuchando sus canciones favoritas y esta me gustó mucho, creo que es muy heroica - su rostro se tornó de un leve rosado - y... honestamente... me recordó a nuestro match y... bueno...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Y... y, bueno, también creo que sería bueno que la escucharan Kota y Eri, y...

\- Tranquilo, Midoriya, creo que tienes tiempo para el Festival Cultural del próximo año

\- ¿¡Festival Cultural!? - Dios, Shoto no paraba de reír ligeramente, primera vez que veía tan avergonzado al pecoso por su culpa.

\- Realmente eres adorable

\- ¡Todoroki! Eso no lo puedes decir tan a la ligera - Su reclamo más que ser de enojo era por la emoción indescriptible que dejaban esas palabras, se sentía muy afortunado de ver esa expresión tan natural y relajada por parte de su compañero de clases.

\- Bueno, creo que si dejas atrás tu carrera de héroe puedes dedicarte a la música

\- Deja de bromear, Todoroki

De esta manera los dos chicos se dirigieron de vuelta al dormitorio, sin darse cuenta que su vinculo iba creciendo más y más.

* * *

**Hola lectores:**

**Hace tiempo me encontré con el AMV de Hotarubi no Mori e Hotarubi no Mori e (蛍火の森へ****) musicalizado con la canción "King" de Lauren Aquilina, el cual me dejó un increíble sentimiento por lo que decidí buscar la letra que en cuanto vi el arco del Festival Deportivo no pude evitar relacionarlo con la confrontación entre Todoroki y Midoriya. En mi cabeza no se apartó la imagen de Izuku dedicándole este tema a Shoto y por ello terminé escribiendo esto.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer.**

**Leona Orochi.**


End file.
